Back Porch Conversations and other activities
by Sophie6
Summary: Xander decides to take matters in his own hands. B/S post Storyteller.


Title : Back Porch Conversations (and other activities)  
  
Author : Sophie  
  
Part : 1/1  
  
Disclaimer : Nothing is mine.  
  
Summary : Xander decides to take matters in his own hands. Post Storyteller.  
  
******************  
  
Xander took two beers in the fridge and handed one to Spike who was sitting on the back porch.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
"Yeah.thanks," Spike said with a slight look of surprise.  
  
The young carpenter sat next to him. "Man, you got to love the quietness here. The girls are especially cranky for the moment."  
  
"Yeah, it's that time of the month."  
  
"What time.oh, right. Ok, just forget I asked," Xander said quickly, earning a smirk from his companion.  
  
They drank in silence for a moment, but not an uncomfortable one.  
  
"No improvement with that ex-demon girl of yours?" Spike finally asked.  
  
A sad look crossed Xander's face. "No. We talked and we.talked, but I'm afraid it's over for good."  
  
"I'm sorry," Spike replied, and he was the first surprised by the sincerity in his tone.  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, that's life. But life has a tendency to sucks big time lately."  
  
"I'm with you there," Spike muttered.  
  
"How are things with Buffy?"  
  
"Non-existent."  
  
Xander nodded thoughtfully. "Listen Spike.We'll probably never be best pals.but we are both grown- ups.you've been one for over a century, and I like to think I am too, now. Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is.Buffy likes you. A lot."  
  
Spike looked at him, frowning. "What?"  
  
"She didn't tell me anything, of course. It's the way she's looking at you sometimes.well, most of the time."  
  
He got up. "I just thought you would like to know."  
  
Spike watched him going back into the house, a mixture of disbelief, confusion and hope on his face.  
  
**************************  
  
Buffy was coming back from the garden when she saw Xander waiting for her on the back porch.  
  
"Hey Buff. Need some help?" he asked, showing the weapons she was holding in her arms.  
  
"I'm good, thanks."  
  
She smiled softly to him. "Anya told me.I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two."  
  
"Yeah, I really thought we would get the happy ending eventually. I forgot we were on the Hellmouth.and that I screwed up things too much. It seems we are doomed to always hurt the people we care about."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," she muttered, his words echoing a bad memory. Xander put his hands in his jeans pockets. "So, I did some thinking, lately.you should give Spike a chance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
With a frown, she raised the battle-axe she was holding in her right hand. "Who are you and what have you done to Xander?"  
  
"I'm serious, Buffy."  
  
She watched him with incredulity. " *You* are telling * me * to give Spike a chance? Xander, you hate him."  
  
"I don't hate him, well, not anymore," he admitted. "I didn't forget what happened last year, of course.but I also saw all the things he did for you. He truly loves you. The kind of love you don't run away from."  
  
He paused, looked away. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did."  
  
She sighed. "Xander, if only you knew how much I .but there's no time for that now."  
  
"The problem is there is a big risk there will be no time after either. No time at all. Buffy, Willow told me once what you had said to her that first time at the Bronze. Seize the day."  
  
".Cause tomorrow you might be dead," she finished, smiling.  
  
"Do you remember what she did next?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She took it so literally that she ran straight into the arms of a .vampire."  
  
Xander smiled knowingly and took the weapons from her arms.  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to follow your own advice," he said, leaving her with a battle-axe in her hand and a stunned expression on her face.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So, which one? Sleepless in Seattle?"  
  
"What about 'You've got Mail'?  
  
"What about 'When Harry and Sally'?  
  
"What about a movie with no Meg Ryan in it?"  
  
All the Potentials were gathered in the living room with Dawn, Willow and Anya, trying to decide which video to watch.  
  
"Xander? Any suggestion?" Dawn asked the young man.  
  
"Well, 'Apocalypse Now' seems kind of appropriate for the moment," he said, attracting glares from all the girls, except Kennedy.  
  
"It's a good movie," she agreed.  
  
Xander got up. "Ok. In the meantime, I'll be popcorn guy."  
  
"Thanks, Xander."  
  
The kitchen was dark except for the soft light of a little lamp. He was about to turn the big lights on when he heard murmurs coming from the back porch. He took a look through the half open door.  
  
Buffy and Spike were standing there, talking softly. Buffy was facing Xander, but she wouldn't probably notice him because at that moment, and judging by the look on her face, her world seemed limited to the man standing in front of her. The brightness shining in her eyes was clashing with the impending apocalypse that was supposed to be hanging over their heads. Spike leaned into her, she closed her eyes and there was just a peaceful silence.  
  
Xander retreated back silently in the kitchen.  
  
Andrew came in, holding a notepad.  
  
"Have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"Not now, buddy. She's busy." "Ok, so, filming was not a good idea, but what about writing a book where I tell about her exploits? She won't mind, will she?"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be thrilled by the idea," said Xander sarcastically.  
  
He put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and led him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you start by asking me? I've got stories to tell as well. See, there was that one time when I saved the world with a yellow crayon."  
  
FIN. 


End file.
